


mea domina

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [24]
Category: Magic Mike (Movies), Magic Mike XXL (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's been dancing to a drumbeat since his name was Mikael and the mortar of the Colosseum had yet to dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mea domina

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Latin for "my mistress".

Mike's been dancing to a drumbeat since his name was _Mikael_ and the mortar of the Colosseum had yet to dry. He had been sold, to pay his father's debts, to a dark-skinned woman with nails that curved into terrifying talons. 

"Pretty thing," she says, tilting his head up to hers, "I can tell you will grow big, you will grow strong. And if you pay attention, I can teach you how to bring even the most powerful of men to their knees."

"Yes, _domina_ ," Mikael says, wondering at the way the sun catches her eyes and they flash golden-red.


End file.
